All I Want For Christmas
by Paige42
Summary: Lex reflects on a simple Christmas wish


TITLE: All I Want For Christmas 1/1  
  
AUTHOR: Sam (Lestrade221@aol.com)  
  
RATING: PG  
  
FEEDBACK: Would be greatly appreciated as always.  
  
DISCLAIMER: All established characters belong to Tollin/Roberts Productions and Millar Gough Ink.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Twas the night before Christmas...  
  
Lex sighed and looked around his study again. Here and there a maid would carefully hang an evergreen garland or a string of white lights. White candles were placed in silver candelabras or inside wreaths. It was all very tasteful... and dull.   
  
Clark leaned next to him on the balcony. "It's very..." Cold was the first thing that popped into his head, but he would never say that to his friend.  
  
Lex must have read the hesitation on his face. He laughed. "Stark?"  
  
"Classy," Clark recovered.  
  
"Tasteful, Clark."  
  
"I'm sorry, Lex. Mom and Dad's christmas stuff isn't quite so... color coordinated, I guess. It's just a mix of different tastes and colors."  
  
Lex nodded. "They're still coming today, right?"  
  
"Yup. Mom's pressed Dad's suit three times today." Clark picked up his coat. "See you at four."  
  
"Yeah," Lex said as Clark waved goodbye. He looked around the room again. Even after living in this house for almost three years, he was still amazed at one simple truth. No matter how many people were constantly running around, he still felt alone. He checked his watch. Three hours till the party. Mostly Luthor Corp employees from the Smallville plant, who had only spent a short amount of time as Lex Corp employees. His father was supposed to make an appearance. Of course he had invited Clark and his parents, Lana and her Aunt Nell and Chloe would be accompanying her father. Or course, being a good friend, Lex had invited Pete even though Pete had never disguised his contempt for Lex and all he stood for. Pete had responded to the invitation with a polite refusal, sighting the fact that he and his parents were spending the holidays with the family in Minnesota. But what had surprised Lex more than how politely he had said no was the fact that he had thanked Lex for the thought. He laughed quietly to himself. The holidays bring out the best in people... or so he was told. It never did much to improve his fathers mood. Lex shook his head slightly and looked at his watch again. Two hours and fifty-five minutes left. He figured he should find something to occupy his time until the guests began to arrive.  
  
~*~  
  
Jonathan Kent picked up the invitation to Lex's party and slid it into his pocket. The party was themed, a 'Celestial Ball' he had titled it. All the guests were asked to dress in either navy, white, sliver or gold. Jonathan straightened his navy tie and checked the mirror again. Clark, being who he was, had rented a tux with a navy vest and a high collar with a silver button clip. He checked his watch. "Martha, we're going got be late!"  
  
"Coming!" Martha slowly descended the stairs. She was dressed in a navy blue dress with a white skirt underlay.  
  
"Wa," was all the passed Jonathan's lips.  
  
"Mom, you look great."  
  
"Thank you Clark. I'm just glad I had this pattern lying around." She walked up to Jonathan. "Shall we go?"  
  
He nodded. Clark was the first out the door, Jonathan took Martha's hand. "Martha Kent, you're as beautiful as the day I met you." He kissed her hand.  
  
~*~  
  
Lex smoothed out his vest as the line of guests filed past him. He was dressed in a white vest and a mandarin collar. He smiled as a familiar face came towards him. "Clark, glad to see you made it."  
  
"It was out pleasure, Lex" Martha said.  
  
"Mrs. Kent, you look stunning. Mr. Kent," he held out his hand, "I appreciate you coming."  
  
Jonathan shook his hand. "Thank you, Lex."  
  
Lex smiled and turned his eyes to Clark. "Lana and Chloe are already inside."  
  
~*~  
  
Lana, in her simple sliver slip dress, sipped ginger ale from a champagne glass. "It really looks beautiful, Lex."  
  
Chloe, dressed in a floor length white gown, nodded her agreement. "Very Victorian."  
  
Clark smiled. "Looks like a success form here."  
  
Lex nodded. "Everyone looks like they're enjoying themselves. And they deserve it. The Lex Corp employees have had a rough few months. I know this will never make up for it completely..."  
  
"But," Lana cut him off, "it's the thought that counts, Lex."  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Luthor." One of Lex's security guards was making his way towards them. "You have a phone call, sir."  
  
Lex sighed and silently motioned to the room full of guests. "Important enough for me to abandon my guests?"  
  
"Yes sir," he said pointedly.  
  
Lex turned to Clark and handed him his glass. "If you will excuse me ladies, Clark."   
  
Lana shook her head as she watched him leave. "Don't like the sound of that."  
  
Clark stared silently as his friend strode angrily from the room.  
  
*~*  
  
Clark checked his watch. Lex had been gone almost an hour. "Chloe, have you seen Lex?"   
  
She quickly scanned the room. "No. Not since he left to take his phone call."  
  
Lana excused herself from Clark's parents and made her way to her friends. "He's still not back?"  
  
"No," Clark said. "I'm getting worried."  
  
"Okay. I'm gonna go look from him."  
  
Lana caught his arm. "Do you want some help?"  
  
He noticed the looks on both their faces. They looked as worried as he felt. "Okay. I'll take the second floor. Chloe, will you work this one? Lana, the third. We'll meet back here in fifteen minutes, then we'll check outside."  
  
The girls nodded and made off in different directions. As Lana headed for the third floor, a thought struck her. She quickly turned on her heel and ran for the entrance. She slowed at a door by the main entrance. Taking a deep breath, she swung it open. "Lex?" She opened the door more, a light from the hallway pouring in.  
  
"Would you mind closing the door, Lana?" Lex's voice called from the corner.  
  
She let herself in and began shutting the door. Lex was on a small folding chair, his head hung. "Sorry. We just got worried after you didn't come back."  
  
A hollow laugh came from his corner. "How did you know where I'd be?"  
  
Lana had to smile, her thought going back to the birthday party hosted by Lex. 'You're not hiding, you're getting some air. I spent years of Luthor Christmas Parties in the coatroom.' She went over and sat on the floor next to him. "I just figured you were getting some air."  
  
Lex looked at her confused for a moment, then realization crossed his face. "Ah yes, getting some air."  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"Oh, the Pater called to have me pass along a message to his minions about how sorry he is that he won't be able to attend the holiday festivities." He looked at his watch. "I guess I should go do it now."  
  
Lana got up. "Well, at least you'll see him tomorrow."  
  
Lex paused with his hand on the doorknob. "No, actually. His regrets also passed to his son. He's snowed in on the Alps and doesn't know when the snow will let up enough to be able to get him out."  
  
Lana's mouth hung open for a second. "Oh Lex... I'm sorry."  
  
Lex shrugged and smiled. "Thank you Lana, but it's typical."  
  
~*~  
  
Lana stared at Lex as he fake smiled and fake laughed his way from conversation to conversation.  
  
"Lana?" Clark walked up behind her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's Lex. I just feel so bad for him."  
  
"The phone call?"  
  
"It was his dad. He told Lex he was snowed in on the Alps and wouldn't be able to get here for Christmas." She sighed. "He'll be alone for the holidays."  
  
Clark frowned. He knew Mr. Luthor was capable of alot of terrible things but he couldn't believe that he was that horrible a person to abandon his own son on Christmas. He quickly excused himself and made his way to his parents.  
  
~*~  
  
Lex tapped on the side of his glass quieting the room. "Ladies and gentleman, I want to thank you all for coming tonight. I received a phone call earlier today. My father regrets that he will not be able to attend the festivities today due to a bad snow storm in the Alps. That said, I want to extend to you all best wishes for a joyous holiday and a happy new year. Merry Christmas!" He raised his glass, the crowd raised their own glasses and shouted salutations all around.  
  
~*~  
  
Jonathan and Martha made their way to the small crowd by the front door. "Lex, could we have a word with you?"  
  
"Of course, Mr. Kent. Excuse me," he said to the group. He and the Kents walked down a short hallway. "Is there anything wrong?"  
  
"No," said Martha. "We've actually come to ask you something." She looked to Jonathan.  
  
"Lex, we want you to join us for Christmas."  
  
Lex's mouth dropped open for a second, then he recovered. "Oh no, Mr. Kent. I wouldn't want to impose on you. Besides, it's a time for family to be together and..."  
  
"And," Martha cut him off, "you are family, Lex. You're Clark's best friend and it's also a time for friends."  
  
Jonathan nodded. "Lex, you wouldn't be imposing on us. There's no reason to be alone in this house. Lex, we'd like you to join us."  
  
Lex thought for a moment, then smiled. "I'd be honored."  
  
~*~  
  
Martha smiled as she stood in the living room doorway. Lex, dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, stood with a string of white lights hung over his shoulders. Jonathan stood on a ladder trying to pull the extension cord to the top of the tree. Clark was pulling hooks and ornaments out of a small box. "Let me help you, Clark."  
  
"Lex, hand me the plug end."  
  
"Clark, do we have any more green balls?"  
  
"I think the trees crooked, Mr. Kent."  
  
"Mom, where are the other hooks?"  
  
"Oh, the kettle's boiling! Lex, could you grab that?"  
  
"Sure, Mrs. Kent." Lex untangled himself from a set of rouge ornament hooks and made his way to the kitchen. As he poured the boiling water over the tea bags, he looked out to the living room. It had been years since he had decorated a tree. Piles of presents lined the hallway. Lex had been informed that he could only open one at midnight. The rest would have to wait until tomorrow morning. The only thing he truly wanted for Christmas, a real family to spend the holidays with.  
  
"Lex, do you see any tinsel anywhere?"  
  
Clark's question brought him out of his daze. "Yeah. Coming."  
  
___________________________________END_______________________________ 


End file.
